Sex Ruins Everything!
by deearem
Summary: After InuYasha catches Sesshoumaru and Kagura in the act, the whole school finds out about their once secret relationship, making Sesshoumaru agressive towards everyone, including her! To make things worse, Kagura's ex visits and dates her sister.
1. Ch 1: Surprise!

**Part 1**

It was a big night for Kagura. Sesshoumaru was taking her out to a movie—their first _real_ date! Although they had been together for over a month, all they did was hang out (and make-out) at school behind the bleachers. But now Sesshoumaru was acting like a true boyfriend. Kagura dug through her closet all afternoon that Sunday, debating over what to wear. After a few hours, she reluctantly called Sango. "I have no fashion sense whatsoever," Sango told Kagura. "Call Kagome instead_." I was afraid she would say that,_ Kagura thought after she had hung up. She stared at her phone for the longest time before picking it up and dialing Kagome's number. When Kagome answered, Kagura told her that she had a friend who needed fashion advice for her date.

"What friend?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, someone you don't know!" Kagura snapped. "She goes to a different school and has a really important date, and she has no clue what the hell to wear."

"Where are they going?"

"The movies."

"What movie are they seeing?"

"That one new horror flick."

"Ew! A horror film for a _date_?"

"What's wrong with that?" Kagura snarled. _I was the one who picked it out, after all!_

"A date is supposed to be romantic—"

"Or fun."

"—and that isn't very romantic at all."

"For some people it is."

"Anyways, let's get back to the point." Kagura rolled her eyes. _You're the one getting off the damn point, bimbo._ "What type of guy is he?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he's quiet, smart…"

"That's it?"

"Kind of. It's hard to describe him."

"What's his favorite color?" Kagura blinked. _What the hell was Sesshoumaru's favorite color? Red? Gold? Black? Death?_ "I'm not sure," Kagura answered truthfully.

"I'm sure your friend does. Tell her to wear his favorite color and a skirt."

"Why a skirt?"

"Because they're nice and can be formal or casual depending on the color. Like white or black." Kagura was taking notes on a napkin she found next to her bed. "Oh, Kagura? When are you and Sesshoumaru going out on a date?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"None of your business!" Kagura sneered.

"Does anyone know about you two, yet?"

"No, just you and Sango. Not even InuYasha knows."

"Well, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed, so don't expect that much out of him." Kagura smiled a little at that last joke. She looked at the clock. Sesshoumaru was meeting her at the movies in forty-five minutes! _Shit! I have to get dressed, do my hair, and catch the damn bus._" Kagome I got to run to the store for my mom. See you at school tomorrow! Bye!" Kagura hung up and dove into her closet. She let out a groan as looked at all the new possibilities of what she could wear. _I'm so hopeless_, she thought as she picked up a red miniskirt. She looked at it. She never usually wore skirts of any kind that didn't go some way past her knees. In fact, she barely ever wore skirts! She preferred jeans and shorts. She found a black tank top with gold strips. She yanked off her clothes and put the new ones on. She looked in her mirror on the wall and checked herself out. _Sesshoumaru has only ever seen me in a shirt and jeans. He'll be shocked to see this! It's perfect._

Kanna, her older sister, was standing in the doorway of her sister's bedroom. "Where are you going?" she asked in her quiet voice, making Kagura jump.

"Out," Kagura replied bluntly.

"Where? With who? Like _that_?"

"Movies. Friends. _Yes_."

"Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one! Now stop prying!"

"Can't I ever wonder what my sister is doing?"

"No, you can't. But I'll be gone for a few hours after the movie maybe." _Lord knows if Sesshoumaru will want to do anything tonight. I hope he does…_

"Why? Going to a party?"

"Yes, but don't tell Mom. You know how much she freaks out."

"I won't…" Kanna walked off, wondering if she could ever get close to her sister. Kagura sighed and went into the bathroom to do her hair up.

* * *

Kagura hopped off the bus and ran to the theatre. _That stupid bus driver almost made me late! If I wanted to drive so slowly, I'd ask my grandma to give me a lift!_ She saw Sesshoumaru standing by the door. He was looking hot in black jeans and a white shirt under his jean jacket. He was impatiently looking at his watch, frowning. Kagura went up to him and kissed his cheek. He blinked at her, surprised. "Sorry I'm late!" she said. "The driver drove so slow, I thought I'd never get off."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek, blushing a little. "I drove here," he said. He looked her up and down and his eyes widened a little bit.

"Oh. I wish you gave me a ride," she stated.

"Not to here. People might see us. That's why you shouldn't kiss me like that next time. But I'm going to give you a ride home when it's dark."

"Sesshoumaru, why can't we be seen together?" She did her best not to whine.

"People just can't know about us, Kagura. I prefer to keep my relationships on the down low so we can have our privacy."

"Yes, I understand, but is lying to our family and friends necessary?"

"Well, I don't have to lie to anybody, really." Kagura sighed. He was missing her point completely. Kagura didn't want to tell Sesshoumaru, but she wanted them to kiss and hold hands and be seen together so all the guys would back off and the girls would get jealous.

Sesshoumaru walked her into the theatre. "I have a surprise for you after the movie anyways," he said with a tiny smile. She looked up at him curiously. He smirked handsomely at her and gave the usher their tickets. He led her to the back row and held her close until the movie started.

* * *

The movie ended around nine. Sesshoumaru drove Kagura to his house and parked in front of it. Kagura looked at him, confused. "Why are we here?" she asked him.

"This is your surprise."

"Your house?"

"No, it's what's inside, Kagura. That's always what counts more." He got out and opened the door for her. He took her hand and led her inside. The house was pitch black. "Is your dad home?" Kagura asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied as he locked the door behind them. "He and my stepmom are out of town."

"What about dim-witted InuYasha?"

"Out with Miroku or some other." Sesshoumaru picked Kagura up and kissed her passionately. Kagura was taken so off guard that she almost didn't kiss back. Sesshoumaru carried her into his room without bothering to turn on the light. He stumbled towards his bed and placed her on it delicately, breaking off their kiss. "What's my surprise exactly?" Kagura panted. She saw the outline of Sesshoumaru as he took off his jacket. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in her hand. She felt it for a few moments before she realized it was a condom. "You…want to have sex with me?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"Of course I do," he replied, sitting by her. "I have since we started going out. Don't you want to have sex?"

"Of course I do! I'm just…surprised, is all. So sudden."

"Exactly why it's called a surprise, Kagura." He took off his shirt, leaned down, and kissed her. She shivered under his muscular form and kissed back. Sesshoumaru ran his hands up and down her body while he worked her mouth with his own. He took off her skirt and felt up her shirt. She unzipped his jeans and yanked them off with her feet. They stopped kissing and started sucking on each other's necks and ears. Sesshoumaru unclipped her bra and threw it across the room. His fingers were dipping into her underwear and his mouth was exploring her chest. She reached down into his boxers and felt something that made him tense up and press against her tightly with a slight moan.

The door swung open and the light turned on. Kagura screamed and shut her eyes tightly from the blinding light. Sesshoumaru winced from the light and glared at the door. "InuYasha! Get out of my room!" he bellowed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha yelled from the door. "This is _my_ room!" Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru, who was looking around in confusion. It _was_ InuYasha's room they were in, in all its messy glory. Kagura groaned and beat her head against the pillow. _Shit, damn, hell! This is just the __greatest __way to end a perfect date…_


	2. Ch 2: Nipple Rings and Fashion Advice

**Part 2**

Kagura sat at her usual bench Monday, looking around for Sesshoumaru. Kanna sat by her, eating a bit of rice. "Kagura, what are you staring at?" Kanna asked her younger sister.

"None of your business!" Kagura snapped. She looked for another five minutes before she gave up. She collected her things and got up to look for InuYasha. Kanna looked at her. "Sister, where are you going?" she asked.

"Why is it any of your concern?" Kagura retorted as she walked towards InuYasha and his friends at their table. She stood by him. "InuYasha, where is your brother?" she asked. InuYasha kept his gaze on his food, cheeks red.

"He didn't come to school today," InuYasha answered.

"Why not?" Kagura demanded.

"I don't know, he doesn't ever tell me anything." _Just like Kanna and I._ Kagura sighed. She looked at Kagome and Sango, who were also staring down. Miroku smirked at her. "How's it going, Kagura?" he asked smoothly. Sango grabbed his ear and yanked it hard. She glared at him. "Excuse my boyfriend," Sango said. "He hasn't been whipped well enough yet." Kagome and InuYasha laughed as Miroku blushed. Kagura rolled her eyes and walked away.

The gang watched Kagura walk away. InuYasha groaned. "I can't believe I caught her and my brother in the act!" he sighed.

"I didn't know they were even together," Miroku admitted.

"Most people didn't," Kagome said.

"You knew?" Miroku asked.

"We both did," Sango confessed. "They've been together for a while."

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming!" InuYasha complained.

"You can't see a sixteen-wheeler coming at you in the Sahara Desert," Kagome sighed.

"Are you calling me stupid?" he demanded.

"Did you see much?" Miroku asked InuYasha eagerly.

"Well, I almost saw her tits if Sesshoumaru wasn't on her," InuYasha said with a shudder.

"Were they really doing it?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe. I'm not too sure."

"I heard that she has nipple rings," Miroku snickered. "I wonder if it's true or not."

"That must have been why she asked me for clothing advice," Kagome said.

"That's sick, Miroku," InuYasha said.

"She asked me, too, Kagome," Sango said. "Did they go on a date?"

"Well, I heard it from her ex," Miroku said.

"I don't know," Kagome sighed. "We should ask her sister Kanna later, though. She should know."

"Like you ever talked to her ex!" InuYasha laughed. "He doesn't even go to this school."

"I doubt it," Sango told Kagome. "They're as close as InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are."

"So? That doesn't mean I still haven't talked to him before he graduated," Miroku said, sticking his tongue at InuYasha.

"It's still worth a try," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I highly doubt a college student would talk to a horn dog like you, Miroku," InuYasha sighed.

"Who's a college student?" Kagome asked InuYasha, getting into their conversation.

"Naraku, Kagura's ex," Miroku answered.

"How would he know if she had nipple rings, anyways?" InuYasha asked.

"They had sex, duh," Sango replied bluntly.

"Do you really think Kagura isn't a virgin?" Kagome asked.

"You can be surprised sometimes," Miroku said.

"Is your brother still a virgin, InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know or care," InuYasha said with a shudder. "He hasn't had too many girlfriends, so he might be. But you never know. Not like it's something I'd personally like to think about."

"Um, how about we all just go back to our lunches?" Kagome suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement and got back to their lunches, unaware that some girls nearby were eavesdropping onto their conversation…


	3. Ch 3: Did You Hear Who Kagura Is Dating?

**Part 3**

When Kagura woke up Tuesday morning, she had a feeling it was going to be a bad day. By the time she got to school, she saw that her feeling was correct.

At first Sesshoumaru surprised her by pulling up in front of her house before she left for school. Kanna looked out the window and saw Sesshoumaru waiting. "Kagura! You won't believe who is outside our house!" Kanna called to Kagura, who was getting ready upstairs.

"Who?" Kagura yelled back as she brushed her hair.

"Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's brother." Kagura dropped her brush and ran down the stairs. She dashed to the door and opened it, tripping forward. Sesshoumaru was standing there and he caught her quickly. Kagura looked up at him, blushing. Sesshoumaru smiled a little at her. Kanna looked at them. Kagura saw Kanna and quickly got up. "I have to get my stuff, and then we can go to school," Kagura told Sesshoumaru.

"I'll wait in the car," he replied with a nod. Kagura closed the door and ran upstairs to get her backpack. Kanna followed her quickly. "I never knew you were friends with Sesshoumaru," Kanna said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Kagura retorted.

"Are you two going out?"

"No."

"Then why is he giving you a ride to school?"

Kagura picked up her backpack and headed back downstairs. "Because we're friends. God, can't a guy give me a ride to school without dating me?" Kanna didn't say anything as she watched her sister walk down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

About a block away from the school, Sesshoumaru pulled over. He leaned over Kagura's side of the car and opened the door for her. "You get out here," he told her. She looked at him like it was a joke. He was serious. "What?" she asked, confused.

"We can't be seen together, remember?" He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch." Kagura got out, feeling awkward and embarrassed. She watched Sesshoumaru drive off. She sighed and walked to school, a bit happy that he at least risked enough to pick her up. _He picked me up, and that's enough right there. Maybe I can thank him in his room after school…_

* * *

The entire school day, Kagura had a weird feeling. Everyone acted strange around her, whispering to each other and not saying much to her. In her class before lunch, a boy who sits across from her leaned over and asked her, "Are you and Sesshoumaru dating, Kagura?"

She looked at him, trying to look more surprised than angry. "Um, no, why? Who told you that?" she asked, putting her shaking hands in her lap.

"Just some people were saying, and I was wondering if it was true."

"No, it's not. Barely ever talk to Sesshoumaru." She looked around and saw that everyone was listening to them. They went back to their work, snickering. She looked at her desk, getting anxious.

At lunch, she was at her usual spot, but Sesshoumaru wasn't in his reading spot. Kagura was looking around, just like the day before. Kanna watched her carefully. "Are you looking for Sesshoumaru?" she asked Kagura.

"No, Kanna," Kagura denied. "Now stop bugging me!" She looked to her right and saw InuYasha's friends crowded around someone. She got up and went to them, ignoring Kanna's questions. She saw InuYasha hiding behind Kagome as Sesshoumaru was towering over them, looking ready to kill someone. "I only told these guys, Sesshoumaru, honestly!" InuYasha shouted.

"We didn't say a word to anyone," Kagome said.

"Why the hell should I believe _you_?" Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Because they're my friends," Kagura cut in, stepping forward. "And I know they won't say shit." They all looked at her. Sesshoumaru looked away, breathing fire.

"We would never say anything about you two," Miroku said earnestly.

"Especially since we know how much you two prefer your privacy," Sango stated. _How__he__prefers __his__privacy,_ Kagura's mind grunted.

"Besides, don't you think at least one person saw you two in your car this morning?" InuYasha snapped.

"He is right," Kagura agreed. Sesshoumaru shot her a glare.

"This is all your fault, Kagura," he muttered.

"_My_ fault!" Kagura screamed. "_You're_ the one who tried to fuck me on his brother's bed! And the one who gave me a ride to school! I never asked you to do those things for me."

"I was trying to finally do nice things for you, because…"

"Because _why_?"

"…Never mind." Sesshoumaru walked away. Kagura walked off in the opposite direction. The gang watched them go. "Oh, no," Kagome whispered, looking at Sango, who had the same worried look on her face as Kagome did on hers.


	4. Ch 4: Kagura: Some Chick From School?

**Part 4**

Kagura dialed Sesshoumaru's cell phone number for the fifth time and still got no answer. She almost threw her phone at her bedroom wall. He wasn't at his spot at lunch when she _knew_ he was there at school that day. And now he was ignoring her calls! "What a douche bag," she muttered to herself as she dialed his house phone number. InuYasha answered. "InuYasha, this is Kagura. Get your brother on the phone, now," Kagura demanded.

"How do you even know he's here?" InuYasha countered.

"Where else would he be?" There was silence on the other side of the phone, and Kagura knew that she got InuYasha.

He sighed. "Hold on a minute," InuYasha grumbled and put the phone down.

A few minutes later, InuYasha came back and told her, "He doesn't believe in using phones."

"Doesn't believe in...What the hell are you talking about?" Kagura screamed. "He has a cell phone! He called me all the damn time!"

"Well, he said he just stopped believing in phones."

"Did he tell you to make up an excuse?"

InuYasha got quiet. "Uh, no…"

Kagura sighed impatiently. "I'm not playing games! Get your brother on the phone now!"

"He, uh…has bronchitis and can't talk."

"He was talking yesterday just fine."

"Well, these things come on fast. I heard that the junior high down the road just had an epidemic just the other day."

"InuYasha, I just want to talk to my boyfriend."

"Kagura, he doesn't want to talk to you." Kagura sat there, hands shaking. It was a few minutes before she was able to say anything. "I don't care what he doesn't want to do," she said slowly. "He's going to talk to me whether he likes it or not."

"Not on this phone." _Click._

Kagura got up and ran downstairs. She grabbed a sweater and her house key. Kanna watched her from the kitchen. "Do I dare ask where you are going?" she sighed.

"Do you know what I'll say?" Kagura grunted.

"I have an idea." Kanna walked to her. "Why don't you talk to me, Kagura?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"School, friends…"

"School? Okay, we go to the same school and I have all the classes you once had. And friends? I don't have many, and you hang out with emo/goth freaks."

"I thought Sesshoumaru was your friend."

"I said I don't have _many_."

"InuYasha and his friends are a lot."

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Kanna. I have a bus to catch."

"I can give you a ride, Kagura."

"Mom wouldn't like you driving her car. And I don't want to deal with your interrogations. You're worse than Mom sometimes." Kagura quickly walked out the door and to the closest bus stop.

* * *

When Kagura got to Sesshoumaru's house, she noted that his dad and stepmom were home; the car was in the driveway. She knew that Sesshoumaru especially wouldn't want his parents to find out about him and Kagura, so she thought of ways to get inside. She saw the huge oak tree by his bedroom window that was taller than the house. She jumped up and grabbed a branch and pulled herself up, ripping her jeans a little. She climbed up the huge tree until she could almost touch the window of his bedroom. Her nail tapped the pane when the branch under her broke and she fell with a scream. Her sweater caught onto another branch before she could go too far. Kagura blinked and looked down nervously. She looked over her shoulder to see a big hole in her sweater from the thick branch that caught her. She looked at Sesshoumaru's window, which was opening. He stuck his head out and looked at her with wide eyes. "Sesshoumaru, h-help me!" Kagura whispered urgently.

Sesshoumaru disappeared for a second and then came back with an old jump rope. He leaned out his window and threw one end at her. She grabbed onto it and Sesshoumaru pulled her up, her sweater ripping off in the process. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist and yanked her in. They both fell to the floor with a loud _thump!_ He looked at her without saying anything, a concerned look on his face. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, I thought I was going to die," Kagura panted. He stood up with her and threw her on his bed roughly. She blinked up at him, getting nervous. He was shirtless and in boxers. "Did you just wake up or something?" she asked.

"I was thinking about going to sleep when I saw you trying to get into my window," he said, standing over her.

"Well, I saw that your dad was home, and I know much you would hate it if he knew about us—"

"So why did you even bother!" Sesshoumaru exploded. "You should have turned back home and forgotten about me!"

"Forgotten about you!" Kagura stood up. Sesshoumaru pushed her back down. A fire lit up in her eyes. She stood back up, pushing him back a few steps. "Don't you ever touch me again like that!" Kagura warned. "What are you now? Abusive?"

"If you don't leave, I might be," he threatened. She looked up at him with watery eyes. She sat on his bed, about to cry. "No, Kagura, please don't cry," he said, sitting by her. He tried to put an arm around her but she shrugged it off hard.

"What's happening to us?" Kagura whispered, eyes on the ground. "We're fighting over nothing."

"Maybe nothing to you," he grumbled.

"It _is_ nothing to me! I want everyone to know about us, Sesshoumaru. I've been the good girlfriend here and going along with you for this long. I think it's time for you to start contributing to this relationship!"

"I was about to on Sunday."

"Fucking me wouldn't help anything."

"I wasn't going to 'fuck' you, Kagura."

"Oh? So you planned on making love to me instead?" Her voice dripped with venom. He sighed and shook his head. There was an awkward silence. "Are we still together?" she asked him.

"Of course we are," he whispered with a smile. "I mean, as long as you want to be."

"Of course I do!" she said. He kissed her forehead before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. He held her waist as she leaned back onto the bed. He leaned on her and explored her body with his hands. She broke off the kiss. "Maybe we should try again," she said with a smirk.

He blinked at her. "_Now? _When my parents are home?" he asked.

"It's more of a risk," she giggled. Sesshoumaru smiled weakly at her and kissed her again. She combed his long hair with her fingers, and he felt her back under her shirt. Kagura enjoyed his scent, his warmth, and the feel of his hands. Sesshoumaru made her heart beat quickly in her chest with passion; she wondered if she did the same to him.

Suddenly the door swung open and Sesshoumaru's stepmom barged in. "Sweetie, you father told me you weren't—" She saw them and screamed in surprise. Kagura and Sesshoumaru jumped. Sesshoumaru glared at his stepmom. "Get the hell out!" he yelled.

"What is this girl doing in your room?" his stepmom demanded. "Does your father know about this?"

"That's none of your business, now get out of my room! You're supposed to knock, anyways!"

InuYasha and his dad ran up the stairs. "Mom, what happened?" InuYasha asked. He saw Sesshoumaru and Kagura and ran down the stairs. "Ew! I didn't need to see that!" he cried, rushing into his room.

"Sesshoumaru, what is the meaning of this?" his father bellowed. "Who is this girl? Your girlfriend? Did she even use the front door?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend!" Sesshoumaru denied, his face reddening. "She's just a girl from school." Kagura glared at Sesshoumaru. She wanted to hit him so bad.

"So what? You decided to bring some chick home and bang her?" his stepmom hissed.

"It's not like that!"

Kagura pushed Sesshoumaru off her and climbed out the window. "Kagura, where are you going?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"Away from you!" she screamed. "Until you tell everyone the truth, Sesshoumaru, I'm the one not talking to you!" She grabbed onto a branch and jumped onto the tree. She broke a few branches and landed on the ground on her knees. She got up and ran all the way home, starting to wish she had never wasted her time on such an ass.


	5. Ch 5: Sisterly Interrogation

**Part 5**

Kagura laid on her bed and stared at the wall as her alarm clock went off. The alarm sounded for five minutes before Kanna went in and turned it off. She looked at her sister and frowned. "Are you going to school today?" she asked.

"Why should I?" Kagura moaned. "There's no point."

"How about your education?"

"Whatever." She put a pillow on her head.

Kanna yanked it off. "Get up and stop moping," she said, eyes narrowing. "I'm tired of your attitude. Why are you even so upset this morning? Boyfriend troubles?"

"I don't have—"

"Don't lie. I have ears, you know. Things spread around our school like wildfire." Kanna sat on Kagura's bed. "Why didn't you ever tell me about you guys?"

"Because he didn't want me to."

"Why not?"

"...We like our privacy."

"You mean _he_ wanted _his_ privacy?"

"Yeah, whatever. And even if we weren't secretly dating, I still wouldn't have told _you_ straight up."

"Why can't you ever talk to me? You act like you'll get the Plague if we talk about simple things."

"Well, we have nothing in common. The end."

"Just because we have nothing in common doesn't mean we shouldn't communicate."

"Fine, Kanna." Kagura sat up. "We have a few minutes before school. Let's talk."

"But, we will be late because you still have to get ready!"

"We will take Mom's car, then."

"Mom won't let me."

"If we're going to be late, she can't object."

"But—"

"This is your one chance to talk to me, Kanna. Take it or leave it." Kanna stared at her sister for a long time before sighing. "Good," Kagura said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How long have you and Sesshoumaru been dating?"

"Over a month," Kagura answered after a bit of counting on her fingers.

Kanna gaped at her. "A month! I'm shocked no one found out sooner."

"Next question!"

"…How did it all start, exactly?"

"You want details?"

"Yes, I want details!"

"That isn't like you."

"Well, I'm curious about this. You two are an odd pairing."

_Maybe to you._ "Well, I had a crush on him for a while, and I guess he had a crush on me, too, because we bumped into each other one day, and we hit it off."

"What does 'hit if off' mean?"

"We made-out behind some classrooms, that's what," Kagura grumbled, blushing.

"And then you guys went out together?"

"Sorta. Sunday night was our actual real first date."

"What did you two do for the past month?"

"Hung out…"

Kanna raised an eyebrow. "Kagura, are you still a virgin?" she asked carefully.

"What kind of question is that?" Kagura spat with a frown.

"One asked by a concerned sister. Are you?"

"Yes, I am! Sesshoumaru and I haven't had sex yet."

"Yet!"

"We were going to after our date, but stupid InuYasha walked in! And then we were again yesterday after we made up but then his parents walked in."

"You're too young to be doing crap like that!"

"Who are you to be telling what to do? You probably think I'm too young to date."

"Too young to date Sesshoumaru, that's for sure!"

"What the hell, Kanna? He's your age! That's only a couple years older than I."

"I still think that's too old for you," Kanna muttered.

"See? This is why we never talk." Kagura sighed and crossed her arms.

"So why did you guys have to make up?" Kanna asked, getting their conversation back on track.

"We had a fight Tuesday."

"About what?"

"About everyone knowing about us. He got mad at me and I got mad at him for getting mad at me. And now I hate him because he's a lying bastard!"

"Are you going to be with him anymore?"

"I don't know." Kagura stared at her knees.

"I thought you just said he is a lying bastard?"

"He is…but that doesn't mean I don't like him still."

"Ugh I don't understand how you can still like him if he's a jerk!"

"See? This is why I never _want_ to talk." Kagura's cell phone rang. She got up and went to it. "Kanna, get the car warmed up," Kagura said as she looked at the caller ID.

Kanna got up and went to the door. "Should I tell Mom we're taking her car?" Kanna joked. Kagura didn't answer. Kanna looked at her. "Kagura? Are you okay?" she asked. Kagura just stared at her phone.

"Y-yeah, Kanna," Kagura stammered. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few."

Kanna sighed and walked down the steps. "Getting through to her is impossible," Kanna muttered as she went out the door.

Kagura answered her phone when Kanna was gone. "H-hello?" she whispered.

"Kagura?" replied a voice familiar to her. "It's me, Naraku…"


	6. Ch 6: Naraku!

**Part 6**

"N-Naraku?" Kagura stuttered. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

"I'm in town and I thought I'd call you and see how you and Kanna are doing," Naraku replied smoothly.

"Why would you care about Kanna?" She was suspicious.

"She is your sister."

"You never even saw her when we dated."

"I still care."

"Well, stop caring! We haven't spoken since we broke up, which was ages ago, so I really don't see why you're calling me right now."

"You sound upset. Maybe I should call you later?"

"How about never?" Kagura hung up. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. She got into her mom's car and stared out the window. Kanna looked at her. "Who called you?" Kanna asked.

"Aren't we going to be late?" Kagura snapped. "I personally don't want Mr. Kamine to mark me down as a tardy." Kanna sighed and drove them to school. The car was silent the whole way there.

* * *

At lunch, Sesshoumaru was back in his spot reading. Kagura sat next to her sister outside, not touching her food, staring at him, waiting for him to go to her and apologize. Kanna saw this. "He's not going to come over here," Kanna stated.

"How do _you_ know that?" Kagura growled.

"He's an asshole. _Everyone_ knows that."

"He's not as bad as you think."

Kana rolled her eyes. "From what you were inferring yesterday, he probably isn't."

"You don't know him, so shut up!"

"Gosh, Kagura, stop—"

"NO, Kanna, _you_ stop!" Kagura stood up and grabbed her lunch aggressively. "I'm sick and tired of you! Ever since this whole thing started, you have been up my ass and you need to stop! This won't make us any closer. It just makes me more eager to leave the house when I graduate! Want to get closer to me? Then let me ignore you like I always do." Kagura stormed off. Sesshoumaru watched her as she went, wanting to comfort her, but he just couldn't.

* * *

Kagura lay on her bed when she got home from school, staring at her wall. Kanna didn't bug her at all, and Naraku didn't call her back. She closed her eyes, feeling relaxed for the first time in the past few days. _Now I feel like I can actually think straight. No one to cloud my head with confusion, or questions, or the past. I could easily get used to this._ She heard her front door slam shut and Kanna talking to someone. _Great, now Kanna has one of her stupid little goth friends over. They better not try and perform some satanic ritual on me to get me to be friendlier to her._ She listened and heard someone reply, but it a deep voice belonging to a guy. Kagura blinked. _Kanna doesn't have any guy friends…with voices that deep, anyhow._ Kagura got up and looked down the stairs curiously. Naraku was standing at the doorway!

Kagura ran back into her room, her heart pounding against her ribcage. _What is he doing here! He came with Kanna? Why? What the hell are they doing together?_ Kagura looked back out. Kanna went up to Naraku with a glass of water. Naraku took it and kissed her on the cheek. Kagura gasped and slammed her bedroom door. _Oh my god! They are…going out! And Kanna preaches to me about secrecy? That bitch!_ She heard footsteps up the stairs. She jumped and flew onto her bed and stared back at the wall. Her door opened. "Kagura?" Kanna asked.

"Don't you knock?" Kagura sneered.

"We're sorry, I just heard your door slam, and—"

"Who's 'we'?" Kagura sat up and looked at the door. Kanna was standing there, Naraku behind her. His reddish black eyes were looking right at her. His long black hair was tied back. He put his hands on Kanna's shoulders. "Can't your sister wonder about you, Kagura?" Naraku asked. "Especially since you tend to keep everything to yourself these days." Kagura sat there, confused, with her mouth hanging open. _How did he know about that?_ She glared at Kanna. "I keep it to myself because she pries into my business and apparently tells everyone else, much like our annoying mother," Kagura said.

Kanna glared back at her. "Naraku, let's give Kagura her privacy," Kanna said through a clenched jaw. "She isn't in a good mood. As usual." Naraku nodded and went back downstairs.

"We need to talk after he leaves," Kagura whispered loud enough for Kanna to hear. Kanna nodded and closed the door behind her as she went back down the stairs.

"What the hell? When did you guys hook up?" Kagura demanded. She and Kanna were in the kitchen, eating rice bowls. It was about half an hour after Naraku left.

"About two weeks ago, he saw me at the store and said he remembered me when he went to our school. We talked about you, and school, and then I had to go, so we made a date. And we started dating."

"I don't see why you would date my ex-boyfriend. That's really low."

"Well, you were done with him." Kanna sounded spiteful. It surprised Kagura, but she refused to show it.

"What a skanky thing to say. And do." Kagura got up.

Kanna watched her. "Where are you going?" Kanna asked.

"I have a few phone calls to make."

* * *

"I can't believe all of this!" Kagome squealed.

"This is way too much drama for one week," Sango sighed. Kagura nodded. She was having a three-way conversation on the phone with Kagome and Sango. "What's going on?" InuYasha's voice asked.

"Nothing!" Kagome sighed.

"InuYasha is over at your house, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm over at his, studying," Kagome replied.

"Don't tell him anything!" Kagura hissed.

"I won't," Kagome promised, but Kagura was still skeptical.

Sango was, also. "Why don't you go into another room?" Sango suggested.

"InuYasha will still overhear," Kagome muttered. "I swear, he has ears like a dog!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sango muttered.

"Why would Kanna do something so out of character, though?" Kagome asked.

"It's probably revenge; we haven't been getting along lately at all," Kagura said.

"That's Kanna's reason," Sango said. "What's Naraku's?"

"You don't trust him?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't," Kagura muttered. "He's an asshole."

"Maybe Naraku just wants to be with Kanna."

"Or maybe he wants to get into my pants, like last time. That was the whole reason why he dated me." Kagura sighed. "Thanks for listening, guys, but I need to go to bed. See you guys at school tomorrow." Kagome and Sango both said their goodbyes and hung up. Kagura lay in her bed with her phone by her head on her pillow. Suddenly it rang. _Who the hell could that be?_ She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Sesshoumaru. She waited a long time before she finally picked it up. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Naraku is in town?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply, ignoring her question. "And he is with Kanna? Since when?"

"How do you know about them?"

"I overheard Kagome. Why is he dating your sister?"

"I don't know."

"I think I know. He's trying to get back with you."

"You think? I'm sure he is. Why did you call, anyways?"

"I just wanted to find out about Naraku from you."

"You sound a bit jealous, Sesshoumaru…"

"Why would I be? You're my girl."

Kagura laughed."How do you even know I still want to be with you?"

"…Do you, Kagura?"

"It's late, Sesshoumaru. I have school tomorrow. Maybe we'll see each other then." She hung up, smirking_. I'm finally pulling the strong on our relationship. I think I know the perfect way to test his loyalty… _She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Kanna, Kanna! I have an idea…"


	7. Ch 7: Double Date

**Part 6**

"Sister, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kanna asked as she put in earrings. It was Saturday night and the two girls were getting ready to go out in their bathroom. Kagura smirked as she brushed her hair. "This is perfect!" Kagura snickered. "With Naraku around, Sesshoumaru would feel threatened, so he'd have no choice but to at more like my boyfriend than my schoolmate."

"It doesn't sound good to me. What if they fight?"

"Naraku is relatively calm."

"And Sesshoumaru?"

"And Sesshoumaru…it's hard to say, really. I mean, if Naraku doesn't do anything that aggravates Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru won't start anything."

"I think Naraku's presence alone will aggravate the hell out of Sesshoumaru."

"Well, I personally don't care what you think, Kanna. But I know that you better hurry up so we won't be late. Sesshoumaru hates it when we're late…"

* * *

Kanna and Kagura walked towards the restaurant quickly. Kanna was wearing a loose black dress with silver-colored high heels. She had her sequin purse, black earrings, and a silver chain necklace. Kagura was wearing a blue babydoll dress with red high heels and a red pin in her hair. She was quickly applying red lipstick to her pink lips as they walked. "Who do you look like you're going to a funeral, Kanna?" Kagura sighed. 

"Why do you look like you're about to stand on the street corner, Kagura?" Kanna retorted. _I just may have to so Sesshoumaru will take me seriously,_ Kagura thought as they entered the restaurant. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a wall, waiting. He was wearing a black shirt and slacks. Kagura went to him and kissed his cheek. "You look handsome," Kagura complimented.

"And you look…stunning," Sesshoumaru muttered, blushing a tiny bit.

She smiled at him and looked at Kanna. "Where the hell is your boyfriend?" she snapped.

"I don't know, Kagura," Kanna sighed. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit. He looked at Kagura. "Naraku is coming?" he asked her.

"Yes. This is a double date," she replied.

"You tricked me," he said. "You just said that we were having dinner with your sister!"

"Well, blame yourself for agreeing to this."

Naraku came up behind Kanna and touched her lower back. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "Car trouble." Kagura looked at him. He smiled slyly at her. "Hello, Kagura," he said. "You look very lovely tonight." He walked to her and gave her a friendly hug. She hugged back stiffly, and the unique smell of cigarette smoke wafted into her nostrils. _His car didn't break down. He stayed out there smoking, just to annoy Sesshoumaru…_

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat loudly. "Let us take out seats, please," he grumbled as he went to talk to the hostess about their reservations. Kanna looked at Kagura and sighed. Kagura didn't look at Kanna and followed Sesshoumaru. _This will be a long night…_

* * *

They got settled at their table and ordered their food. Kanna and Kagura talked, Naraku saying a few things here and there. Sesshoumaru sat by Kagura and stared at his watch, looking bored. Kagura reached under the table and put her hand on his crotch. He suddenly tensed and looked at her. She smirked back at him. "So Kagura," Naraku began, "how long have you and Sesshoumaru been together?" 

"Uh…" Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru. "When did you ask me out?" Sesshoumaru looked at her. She massaged his crotch while he tried to think. "Er, about…m-month ago," Sesshoumaru mumbled distractedly.

"How many dates have you two been on?" Naraku asked with a slight smirk.

"Five," Kagura lied.

"So few?"

"We mostly spend our time together at and after school."

"That was what we did, after all."

"Yeah, but you bought me shit all the time."

"Are you saying Sesshoumaru never gets you anything?"

"Of course he does! He bought me this outfit…Kanna's necklace…" Kanna kicked Kagura under the table. Sesshoumaru coughed and drank some water, averting his eyes. "I thought that necklace was your grandmothers?" Naraku asked Kanna.

"When did I ever say that?" Kanna laughed.

"A few minutes ago."

"I meant my earrings."

"I thought I bought those for you last week?"

"No, not these. Dad gave me these before he left…" Kanna slowly combed her hair over her ears with her nails. Sesshoumaru coughed again to keep from laughing. Kagura looked over at the kitchen door and saw a waitress going towards them with their food. "What do you know, our food is here!" she announced, changing the subject. "Let's dig in, shall we?"

Their dinner was delicious, and even Sesshoumaru said so. But that was about all he said. He ate in silence while the other three talked. About halfway through their dinner, Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru. "So, Sesshoumaru, what do you plan on doing after you graduate?" Naraku asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "Do you plan on going to college?" Naraku continued.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered bluntly.

"Do you plan on working?"

"No."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to lie around and drink all day and live in my room in my father's house with Kagura while she's pregnant. After she has the kids…we will continue living in my father's house." Kagura took a big bite of food and chewed hard, trying her best not to laugh. Kanna giggled a little into her glass as she drank. Naraku looked irked. "What a thing to say about your girlfriend," Naraku spat.

"Why should you care what I say about her?" Sesshoumaru retorted. "She is my girlfriend to say what I want about."

"I don't mind it, Naraku," Kagura said. "Sesshoumaru is just kidding around."

"He made a rude comment," Naraku countered. "Some boyfriend."

"Oh, and you can be a better one?" Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"I'm sure I could!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagura and Kanna said in unison.

"Is that your real motive for coming back?" Kagura sneered.

"Excuse me, Naraku?" Kanna whispered angrily. "What about _me?_!"

"What a nice comment to make in front of your girlfriend," Sesshoumaru snickered.

"I must have been around you for too long," Naraku said, ignoring Kanna and Kagura.

"Are you sure you just aren't naturally an ass?"

"And are you sure Kagura isn't with you for the sex? I heard she's good." Sesshoumaru stood up quickly, threateningly.

Kagura stood up, too, glaring at Naraku. "Excuse me!" she hissed. "I'm a virgin, still!"

Kanna looked around for the waitress. "I think we need the check now," she muttered. Kagura grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm.

"We'll go now," she said. "You can give me a r—" Sesshoumaru suddenly pushed her aside sharply and punched Naraku. He fell back in his chair with a grunt, holding his hand over his eye. Kanna kneeled by him, shouting, "Oh my god! Someone get me some ice, please!" People around them were standing up and staring at them in disbelief. Kagura glared at Sesshoumaru. He looked at her, fire in his eyes. When his fiery gaze met her icy one, his fire was put out. He went to her and put his hand out. "Kagura…" She spat at his hand and stood up by herself. She pushed him. "Sesshoumaru, just LEAVE!" she hollered. He stared at her, remorse in his eyes. He left quickly, not looking back. Kagura watched him go with a sigh. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all…_


	8. Ch 8: Sesshoumaru, the Babysitter

**Part 7**

Kanna knocked on Kagura's door. "Let me in," she ordered. The door opened and Kanna went in. Kagura was sitting at her computer, typing up a paper for school. Kanna went to her. "Our phone is ringing off the hook," Kanna said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kagura grumbled.

"Sesshoumaru keeps trying to call and apologize."

"I know. He already called my cell a few thousand times."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I'm still trying to calm down from last week."

"That was last week. Are you really mad at me, Kagura?"

"What? No, Kanna! I'm mad at Sesshoumaru! He should have controlled himself. Yes, Naraku was being a giant ass, but Sesshoumaru should have just walked away and let him pay for our whole meal. Stop making this about you, Kanna. You act like I hate you."

"_You_ act like you hate me."

"Whatever. Get out."

"Are you going to work in here all day? It's only 9 a.m."

"What's it to you? Go hang out with Naraku."

"I'm thinking of breaking up with him."

"But you won't. You're too weak. Stop wasting my time." Kanna sighed and left.

* * *

InuYasha lay on the couch, eating popcorn. He heard Sesshoumaru walking down the stairs. "Kagura still didn't pick up?" InuYasha asked. Sesshoumaru grunted and put the cordless phone back on its charger on the table beside the couch. "Why is she so mad?" InuYasha asked, looking at Sesshoumaru. 

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Hey, are you okay, Sesshoumaru? Ever since this all happened, you've been really down."

"I'll be fine." Sesshoumaru put his shoes on. InuYasha watched him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Next door."

"To Rin's house? Why?! I thought you hated that little pest."

"Her mom is gone today and I volunteered to baby-sit her."

"How lonely are you in your little room?"

"Shut up." With that, Sesshoumaru left as InuYasha picked up the phone to call Kagome. He went next door and knocked. Rin's mother answered the door and smiled at him. "Hello, Sesshoumaru! Come in, Rin's just in her room," she greeted. Sesshoumaru walked into their living room and leaned against the wall. Rin ran down the steps and flew to Sesshoumaru. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist happily. He got tense in surprise and lightly hugged her back, forcing back a smile. "Sesshy!" Rin exclaimed. "You're finally here!"

"Please don't call me that," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"We're gonna have soo much fun today while Mommy is gone! What do you have planned?"

"Uh…How about we do whatever you want?"

"Yay! We can play cards and watch TV and…"

"You two have fun," Rin's mom laughed. "I must go now." She kissed Rin on the cheek and wished them both goodbye. Rin took Sesshoumaru's hand and led him to her room. "You must meet Jaken!" Rin cried happily.

"Who?"

"My stuffed toad! He has a cool staff and everything!" Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, happy that there was someone who enjoyed having him around.

* * *

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Sesshoumaru?" Kagura inquired into her cell phone. 

"Yes, InuYasha told me himself," Kagome said.

"I can't believe Sesshoumaru is…babysitting! And babysitting Rin! She's the most annoying thing on two legs."

"Well, he's babysitting her. And he _volunteered_ to do it!"

"Okay, he's gone off the deep end now! This is insane…"

"Maybe he is lonely Kagura."

"I'm sure he is."

"You don't sound too sorry about that."

"He deserves to feel lonely for a little while."

"Kagura, don't be too hard on him."

"Stop telling me how to run my relationship and go walk InuYasha." Kagura hung up and leaned back in her chair, thinking. _Apparently, this is taking a greater toll on Sesshoumaru than I thought. I need to talk to him again…but I don't know if he will change. I don't know if I still want to stay with him, as much as I love him. If he won't listen to my needs, I can't take it anymore._ Her cell phone rang. Kagura picked it up and read the ID. _Naraku…_ "Hello?" she answered.

"Good day, Kagura," Naraku drawled. "Did I disturb you in any way?"

"Cut the foreplay, what do you want?"

"…I wanted to formally apologize for last weekend. Would you like to accompany me to a movie Tuesday?"

"Why should I go?"

"Because it is a chance for us to be on the same level again, Kagura. I don't want to be your enemy. I want to be okay with you."

"And dating me while we're both seeing people is a great idea for that?"

"Oh, you're still with Sesshoumaru?"

"Like it matters? You're with Kanna."

"We're friends, she'll let me take you out for fun."

"…Fine. Tuesday. Six." She hung up. She leaned back again. _Perfect opportunity…_


	9. Ch 9: Taking a Break and Going on a Date

**Part 8**

"Sesshoumaru…we need to talk finally," Kagura said. On the other line, Sesshoumaru sat on his bed, his hands shaking. He cleared his throat. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Our relationship. I can't…breathe anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole controversy over our relationship is suffocating me."

"I understand, Kagura, and look, it's all my fault—"

"Please, Sesshoumaru…let me finish what I have to say so I can just get it off my chest."

"…"

"…I want to take a break."

"Basically, you're breaking up with me."

"No, it doesn't work that way…"

"Then how does it work?"

"We see other people and see how we do when we're apart."

"And then the next time you call me, you will tell me 'Sesshoumaru, I think we should permanently see other people.'"

"You never know, I might say that."

"Don't say that unless you mean it."

"I don't know if I mean it yet."

"…I need to go."

"Me, too, actually. You take care, Sesshoumaru."

"You, too…Kagura…" _Click._ She blinked. _He didn't even let me hang up on him…_ She sighed, knowing that he was taking it hard. She looked out her window and saw Naraku parked across the street. She climbed out her bedroom window and carefully walked across the roof to her neighbor's fence. She put her feet on the top and slowly climbed down. She ran across the street and quickly got into his car. He drove off as soon as she got in, pinning her to the seat with force from how fast he was going. "Give me a chance to buckle up!" she shouted.

"At a red light, maybe," he laughed, smirking at her. She glared back. At a red light, Kagura buckled up tightly. "What are we doing after the movie?" she asked him.

"We might drive around or something," he answered. "I don't want to take you home right away."

"Understandable."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just…wanted to see if you had any…_surprises _for me."

"No…"

"Yeah, it sounds stupid…" Kagura stared out the window, thinking about Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Their movie was a comedy that came out last Friday. Kagura didn't laugh as much as she would have with Sesshoumaru. Naraku made her feel uncomfortable and on edge. She was scared that he would grab her and suck her blood or something. Kagura laughed at that thought on their way back to the car. Naraku looked at her. "What's so funny?" he asked, feeling her neck, which creeped her out. 

"U-uh, I'm just thinking about the movie!" she said nervously, moving away from him.

"Oh…You didn't seem to like it much."

"I'm just tired."

"Would you like to go home, Kagura?"

"Sure."

They got in the car and he drove her home in silence. She stared out the window, and he glanced at her from time to time. He finally pulled over, but it wasn't at her house. In fact, they weren't even in a neighborhood. They were parked by an old abandoned business. Kagura looked at Naraku. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to be alone," he said.

"Naraku, I want to go home."

"Just wait a second…relax…" He unbuckled himself and leaned towards her. Before she could push him away, Naraku was kissing her. She tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. He unzipped her jeans and felt at her waist. Part of Kagura wanted to go along with Naraku, but another part of her was telling her no. "N-no," she muttered into his mouth. She found her strength again and shoved him off hard. "NO!" she cried. "Stop, I can't do this!" She sat up and zipped her jeans back up. "Naraku, just take me home!" She stared out the window, silent. Naraku looked at her for a while before starting the car back up and taking her home. She glanced at him a couple times on their ride back. He didn't look at her once. _Maybe I need to get over Sesshoumaru before I can move on again…That's what I'll have to do. I can do it. It won't be hard. Sesshoumaru will be out of my mind before I can…think about him again…_


	10. Ch 10: Nipple Rings and Apologies

**Part 9**

Kagura sat at the table in her kitchen and slowly ate some rice. Kanna came in and stood behind Kagura, tapping her foot. "I know you and Naraku saw a movie yesterday," she began.

"I'm sorry," Kagura sighed.

"Don't be sorry to me. Be sorry to Sesshoumaru!"

"Don't start on him again."

"Kagura, dating other people won't help you get over Sesshoumaru."

"…What do you mean?" Kagura looked up from her rice.

"You told me you loved him."

"You think I actually meant it?"

"Yes, actually. You wouldn't have said something you didn't mean to me."

Kagura went back to her rice. "You're full of shit."

"So are you. You're so stubborn. Just accept the fact that you need him and stop lying." Kanna stomped out. Kagura watched her. She leaned back and sighed angrily.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down the stairs and saw InuYasha come into the house, followed by Miroku. "How did we even start talking about this again?" InuYasha sighed.

"I don't know, but you won't believe me!" Miroku said.

"It's not that, it's just I don't feel comfortable talking about my brother's ex's nipples!"

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked. Miroku and InuYasha jumped and looked at Sesshoumaru. "What are you guys talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked towards them.

"N-nothing," Miroku stammered.

"Bullshit!" InuYasha spat. "Miroku heard from Naraku that Kagura has nipple rings."

"When did you hear that?" Sesshoumaru asked Miroku, looking at him.

"About a year ago, when they were dating," Miroku replied.

"How would Naraku know?"

"Either they had sex or Kagura likes to flash people," InuYasha snickered.

"That's preposterous," Sesshoumaru grumbled at them. "She's a virgin and they barely kissed when they were dating…"

"I told you, Miroku!" InuYasha laughed. "You owe me!" Miroku sighed and dug into his pockets. Sesshoumaru thought for a second, then smirked. He knew the perfect way to get Kagura back.

* * *

Kagura opened her bedroom door. "Kanna, I don't want to talk about him anymore!" she yelled before she looked at who it was who was knocking on her door. Sesshoumaru was there. Kagura blinked. "Who were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Who the hell let you in?" she growled.

"Your sister. She was more than happy to let me in, in fact." Kagura grumbled about Kanna and sat on her bed. Sesshoumaru sat in her computer chair. "So, I'm sure you came here for a reason," she sighed. "Going to tell me about a date you went on? Try and make me jealous?" _Lord knows it would work…_

"Yeah, Rin and I went out for ice cream yesterday," he laughed, rolling his eyes. "Actually, I overheard InuYasha and his friend Miroku talking about you."

"Me? Why?"

"Apparently, Miroku heard from someone that you have nipple rings."

"What?! Who would say that?"

"How about Naraku?

"Naraku said this?! When?"

"When you two were dating. It seems he told many people that you had sexual body parts pierced."

"What a…Oh, that shit head!" Kagura grabbed her cell phone and dialed Naraku's number. There was a pause and then Kagura started screaming into her phone. Sesshoumaru smiled as she said every curse word made into the receiver. Kanna came in just as Kagura hung up. "What the hell was all that noise about?" Kanna snapped. "I could hear you all the way downstairs!"

"She was yelling at Naraku," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"Naraku is spreading rumors about me!" Kagura spat.

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said I had my nipples pierced and all that shit."

"Why would he say things like that?"

"To make it seem like he slept with your sister," Sesshoumaru said. Kanna got quiet and her face got red. She grabbed Kagura's cell phone and dialed Naraku's number. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Kagura dashed to the door to listen. "Wow," she commented.

"What? Is she actually cursing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No. I just have never heard a person yell so softly!"

"Do you think she will stay with him?"

"Definitely no after this." She went and sat by him.

"Kagura, I also came over to say a few more things to you." Sesshoumaru closed the door so no one could hear them. He sat by her and held her hand. He stared at her feet so he wouldn't have to look up at her eyes. "First off…I am sorry for keeping our relationship a secret. I just don't like people in our business. I can understand how you feel, though, lying to your friends and family. I guess I'm so used to it that I never thought it would bother you."

"It usually wouldn't, but I just hate it when guys hit on me and I can't tell them I'm seeing someone."

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, when do guys hit on you? Who? Anyone I know?"

"Back to the apology!"

"Fine, fine." He looked back at her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Most of all, though, I'm sorry I didn't give you enough credit." Kagura sat up straighter, listening intently. "You did everything I asked," Sesshoumaru went on. "You showed up on time, you kept our relationship on the down low, even though you had to lie about it. You never questioned me…Yet, I have never done anything for you. So I am sorry I never did anything for you, Kagura, and thank you for doing so much for me." As he talked, his cheeks got redder and redder and his voice got softer and softer.

Kagura smiled and stroked his cheek. "It's fine, Sesshoumaru. That apology alone made up for everything you've ever done."

He looked up at her. "That may be so, but I have a great date planned just for us."

"You don't have to do that, honestly!"

"I know, but I want to. You deserve it." He kissed her blushing cheeks. She smiled at him. He looked at her for a long time before throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. Kagura got the wind knocked out of her and kind of slumped against him. She caught her breath and wrapped her arms around him slowly, smiling into his shoulder. She glanced over at her door and saw that it was cracked and Kanna's eye was looking in at them. Kagura smiled at the door, letting Kanna know it was all going to be okay.


	11. Epilogue: Finally!

**Epilogue**

Once again, Kagura was unsure what to wear! It was her big night with Sesshoumaru and none of her clothes seemed good enough for the special occasion. Unlike the first time, though, Kanna was with her. "I think your dark green blouse would look great," Kana commented while drinking a soda.

"Okay, but what should I wear with it?" Kagura asked, tearing her closet apart for the shirt in question.

"It's warm tonight, so maybe some shorts? Unless you want to wear a skirt."

"Kagome said skirts are good for dates."

"Make sure it's a decent length."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagura dug out a nice brown skirt that almost looked as if it was made from leaves. She slid it on and it went to her mid-calf. "That looks great," Kanna remarked with a broad smile. "You better not ruin it with—"

Kagura looked up at her as she pulled out a pair of four-inch tall heels. "Ruin it with what?" she asked her sister as she put them on.

Kanna sighed. "Never mind." She stood up from Kagura's bed and hugged Kagura for a moment. "I hope you two have lots of fun."

"I hope we do, too. We can still come over here afterwards, right? Mom is gone and you're okay with that?"

"Yes, she is, I am. I was thinking of having a Shakespearean reading group over, though. I'm sure you two wouldn't mind walking in on a dramatic reading of Macbeth?"

"Yuck! Kanna don't even joke! That would kill the mood faster than pouring cold water on us." She grabbed her purse and looked out the window to see Sesshoumaru's car waiting for her. _No more bus for me!_ She grinned at Kanna, who smiled back, and Kagura left.

Kanna looked out the window and watched her sister get into the car, and a warm feeling flooded her insides. Finally, after all these years, they were getting along and building a relationship. There was nothing else in the world that could make Kanna happier.

* * *

Their date was indeed perfect! They ate at a simple public restaurant and even saw a few fellow classmates. Sesshoumaru never once made a big deal out of it. Kagura felt like she had a normal relationship. After dinner they saw a play at the local drama theatre. It was a comedic drama with a tinge of tragedy in it. They both loved it, but Kagura more loved having Sesshoumaru's arm around her the whole time.

Sesshoumaru drove them back to Kagura's place. "Tonight should go _much_ better than…well, that _other_ night," Kagura said as they got out of his car. "Mom is gone for the night, Kanna actually respects my privacy, and I know which room is mine and which one is hers."

"I was nervous that night," Sesshoumaru growled a little as he locked his car's doors. Kagura went inside her home. Kanna was asleep on the couch, _Poltergeist_ on the TV and an almost-empty bowl of popcorn on her lap. Kagura slipped her heels off and silently walked over to her sister. She put the popcorn on the coffee table so a spill wouldn't happen, and she placed a blanket on Kanna gently. She walked back over to Sesshoumaru, who was smiling. "That was sweet," he whispered.

"Well don't expect to see it often," Kagura muttered as she took his arm and dragged him to her room.

They got to her room and she shoved her clothes back into her closet as Sesshoumaru turned on her red lamp and glanced around at her band posters and how she organized her dresser. His amber eyes fell onto her bed and he shifted suddenly. Kagura looked at him, then followed his gaze and gasped. A small box of condoms lay on her bed with a note from Kanna that said, "Stay safe!" Sesshoumaru let out a laugh and sat on her bed, pulling her beside him.

"I suppose we better make use of them," Kagura muttered as she reached over and turned off her lamp again. The moon was nearly full that night and so she opened her blinds, bathing her bed in the moonlight. She lay beside Sesshoumaru, staring into his eyes. He held her head in his hands and gently kissed her. They kissed passionately for a few moments, her hands feeling his body over his clothes.

Pretty soon their clothes were off and he was on top of her, looking down at her. He slowly undid her hair and it fell limply onto her pillow. They took in the sight of each other's nude bodies. Kagura's heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. Sesshoumaru reached for the box…and then stopped. "We shouldn't do this," he said.

"WHAT?" She shot up, glaring at him. "What the hell? Why not? After all we've been through!"

"I mean…we shouldn't actually have sex yet, Kagura! Like actual penetration. Think of all we've been through! Just because I took our relationship too seriously. I don't feel we're taking this serious enough. I want to have sex with you…but we should wait a bit longer, that's all."

Kagura thought about his words and sighed. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "We really don't need to do this."

"Besides, there are other things we _can_ do…"

She looked at him, puzzled, as he began to kiss down her stomach and to her more sensitive regions. A pleasurable feeling took over Kagura, and she gripped her bed sheets and tried to keep her breathing steady.

Sesshoumaru was right—they didn't need to have intercourse. As long as she had him and he had her, all was well. All the other things weren't needed…though they definitely felt nice!

* * *

A/N: Wow I freaking finally finished this! I came back to it today and realized I only had ONE MORE CHAPTER to go! That's crazy! I thought I had more to write! Heh, oh well! ^_^;;; I read through all the other chapters and I decided I will work on editing a couple little things, nothing major! I plan to do it through the next month or so. Thanks to all who loved my story and reviewed it! I appreciate all of you very, very much! :D


End file.
